


Refreshing Memories

by textsandwords



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, after the finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textsandwords/pseuds/textsandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw though that everything had ended, but The Machine send her to somewhere unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refreshing Memories

 

It's been two weeks.   
Two weeks since The Machine told Shaw those stupid numbers.   
At first, she thought it was another number just like before, but then she realized it was some random coordinates. It lead her to a small town next to Highway 88, upstate.   
She stayed at a crappy motel outside town, it was the only place who allowed dogs. Bear was the only family she had now.   
During these two weeks, Shaw investigated every single inch of this little town. There was nothing wrong with it, nothing suspect with it, so why the fuck would The Machine send her there?   
The first thought she had was something about Root. Even after saying goodbye, she still had a feeling of something she never had before. It was something strange to her, the feeling of not wanting to let something – someone - go.

Root saved her from killing herself when she was in the hands of the Samaritan's operatives. She helped her several times in missions. Teased her and made her mad every single damn time they saw each other but, after a while, Shaw enjoyed the teases, the flirts and the eye contacts. She enjoyed Root's company. And in that day, at the stock exchange, when she sacrificed herself for Root – for the team – was when she realized that Root did to her something that had never happen before. She fell for someone. She had feelings towards someone.

All the simulations that Samaritan put her through only proved that to her more and more, about how much she cared about Root without even realizing. About how much she would risk herself for someone who would do the same for her. For someone who made her feel safe.

Shaw started to feel her heart tight, like someone was smashing it. She felt that from time to time when she started to think about Root that much. Her throat was dry and she felt her eyes a little wet. She wouldn't let herself cry over this. Not again. She got over. She had to get over. She saw Root's grave. She saw the face of Reese when Fusco told him that Root was gone. She knew that there's no coming back from the dead.

After a while running around town with Bear, she stopped in front of a public phone. Even with The Machine barely working – only telling her stupid nonsense stuff like when someone was coming near her, and how was the weather outside – she still believed in Her, using earplugs in case that She had something important to say about the reason this stupid town was important.

“Why am I even here?” she whispered in the phone, without hoping to hear something in return.

She answered in code, like before using Root's voice.

_Check the hospital._ It was the only thing She said.

Shaw went back to the motel to leave Bear there and then went to the only hospital that this freaking town had.

It wasn't that hard to break in from the back and put some scrubs. There was almost zero security in that hospital. Well, why would it have any security in a town so small like that? The only crimes that must happen there are teens trying to buy alcohol with fake IDs.

She searched the ER and there was nothing suspect. Shaw avoided everyone who went to talk to her, running to another hallway saying that she was paged. The first two floors there was nothing interesting either, only people recovering from surgeries and little accidents. In the third floor, she found the psychiatrist zone that she couldn't get in because it needed a working ID, so she started to search for the nearest rooms for some random nurse to get an ID. After entering a couple of rooms, she entered another random one, found nothing but the second she was gonna close the door, her head turned over.

Shaw felt like she was gonna faint. She blinked a lot. Even punched her own arm really hard to make sure that she wasn't dreaming or something.

Right in the bed in front of her, Root was lying there. She had one of those tubes to help her breathe.

Shaw started to feel some strange things and she sat for a minute, without taking her eyes off the woman lying on the bed.

Her skin was so pale, like she hasn't been eating or getting a little bit of sun. There was a huge bandage that covered almost all of her chest.

Shaw took a deep breath, just picturing the size of the wound. Or what surgeries that they performed on her.

After a while, Shaw got up and started to read the chart at the end of the bed. They named her as a random Jane Doe. Was found shot in a car a few miles from there. Was in a coma since the surgery to remove the bullet. A lot of complications during the surgery, causing her lost a lot of oxygen on her brain. Stayed in the comma without any improvements since.

Shaw started to feel angry. This couldn't be true. This couldn't be real. Fusco saw Root's freaking body in the morgue, she visited her grave, The Machine told her that Root was gone. What the fuck was going on?

She wanted to get out of that room but she couldn't. Something inside of her made impossible for her to leave.

“Can I help you with something?” a nurse said, entering the room and interrupting the little bubble that Shaw had created in that room, that only she and Root existed in that moment.

“Oh, I was just checking her vitals.” 

“Are you new here?”

“Yeah. Actually, now I gotta go do rounds. Bye.” Shaw got out of there running, in case the nurse went after her.

She got at the motel, fed Bear and laid in bed, thinking about everything for a second. Her head was spinning. How could Root be alive? How could she be there? Why in this town so far away? Why The Machine didn't tell Shaw that this was about Root?

Sameen started to feel angry again, wanting to punch everything and shot something or someone. Her head was a mess. A mess with feelings and she have hated every single thing about this. She was mad that she put herself trough grieve for Root and now she's alive? She was mad that The Machine didn't tell her that Root was here in this fucking nowhere town. She was mad that probably Fusco was a fucking moron and didn't even recognize Root at the morgue and made everyone think that she was dead, however, how did she went from NY to this little stupid town? She was sad that even that Root was alive, she was in a freaking coma. She was mad that she was sad, because Sameen Shaw didn't get sad. But, even with all of these, she had a little bit of happiness inside her that Root was still alive, still there.

 


End file.
